This invention relates to a device for an exercise machine for performing an exercise. In particular, this invention relates to a device to be connected to an exercise machine for performing an exercise for leg muscle strength training using a resistant load with vibration.
There are prior art exercise machine for developing leg muscle strength, called “leg-presses”, of the type comprising a base, a resistant load usually consisting of a weight stack able to move relative to the base along vertical guides, a footplate which is fixed relative to the base and a seat connected to the resistant load by a flexible cable and free to slide on substantially horizontal guides. While performing the leg muscle strength training exercise, the user, with his feet resting on the footplate, alternately extends and bends his legs, in this way moving the seat backwards and forwards and cyclically lifting the resistant load. Obviously, the same result may be achieved by inverting the constraints in the exercise machine, that is to say, making the seat fixed to the base and the footplate able to move in a substantially horizontal direction and connected to the resistant load.
The application of vibrations to exercise machines to develop muscular strength has been known for some time now. In particular, there are prior art “leg-press” type exercise machines in which a device for generating vibrations in incorporated in the footplate so that it makes the footplate vibrate. Such devices are made, for example, using an eccentric mass which is driven to rotate by an electric motor.
The prior art devices have many disadvantages.
First, they are particularly bulky and heavy, meaning that the exercise machine dimensions are too big and it is difficult to move, compared, for example, with an exercise machine which is not fitted with a vibration generating device. It must be emphasized that the dimensions and ease of handling of an exercise machine are amongst the most important features for a gym, where the space available is almost always limited and therefore the best possible use must be made of it. Moreover, in gyms pieces of equipment often have to be moved for cleaning, maintenance or other reasons.
Moreover, the prior art devices cannot be removed from the exercise machine by operations which are simple and in any case return the machine to its basic configuration, i.e.: that of a machine having a gravitational resistant load without vibration. From this viewpoint, the prior art devices do not allow the exercise machine to be flexible and to be able to easily pass from a configuration with vibration to one without it.